Dr Mulder
by xOMSFan4LifeOx
Summary: Mulder, an out of control 8yr.old boy and a Dr. Seuss book. How does he handle this situation? Read to find out. One-shot.


A/N: Another one-shot. I was bored and really had no reason for writing this (just to be honest) and I hope it's not that bad. Reviews are appreciated )

"I want my mommy!" The little boy cried trying to escape Scully's arms. Mulder walked in and sighed, holding a book in his hands.

"Your mother is at the hospital Jonathan. Please stop trying to bite me!" Scully exclaimed, hoping Mulder would do something about it.

"Alright, that's enough Jonathan. Calm down okay? Were gonna get your mommy but first, you have to understand your gonna spend the night with us. Is that alright?" Mulder asked as the little boy kept squirming in Scully's arms.

"No! I don't want to stay here. Let me see my mommy!" He yelled, biting Scully on the wrist. She let go and held her arm from pain, adding a big "Ow" to it. Jonathan scrambled to the floor and quickly stood up, rushing towards the door.

"Let me out! Let me out now! I want my mommy!" Mulder put his hand over his face and sighed, thinking about what to do next. The 8 yr.old boy kept kicking the locked door, determined to escape the 2 agents he barely knew.

"Jonathan for the last time your mother is in the hospital. She's sick and she asked us to look after you". Jonathan stopped banging on the door and turned to Mulder, not believing what he had just said.

"You're lying. She didn't say that. She probably doesn't even care anyway". Jonathan finally gave up and sat on the floor, trying to fight back tears. Scully saw that something was wrong and glanced Mulder a look, still holding her arm from pain.

"Are you okay Jonathan? Is there something going on between you and your mommy?" Scully asked as Jonathan gave her an angry look.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you" Jonathan replied. Mulder gave Scully a look, indicating that it was okay and she could leave. She nodded back and turned to leave, walking out the door.

"So Jonathan, is there something going on between you and your mommy? Something you might wanna talk about so it can help make your sadness go away?" Jonathan looked up and sighed heavingly, not sure if he should speak to Mulder.

"I don't know. She's been acting weird lately. She tells me she doesn't love me sometimes, but I understand why. It's because she's sick, right?"

"You're absolutely right. I'm sure she loves you, she just needs to recover before she takes care of you again okay? So, what else has been happening to your mommy?" Jonathan took a deep breath and let it out, trusting Mulder and feeling comftorable talking to him.

"Well, she told me she has been seeing a lot of things lately and she also called me Harry by accident once. I don't know what's wrong with her but I hope the doctors can fix her. Do you think they can?" Jonathan asked, hoping for a yes. He had light brown hair, hazel eyes and Mulder thought he was adorable (with a bad attitude that is).

Mulder smiled and invited Jonathan to his lap, hoping the little boy felt safe with him. Jonathan thought about it for a moment and saw how welcoming Mulder's expression was. He stood up slowly and walked over to him, climbing onto his lap.

"Are you sure the doctors are gonna help my mommy? I really hope they could"

"I'm positive. Do you like Dr. Seuss books? I used to love them when I was a kid" Mulder asked.

"My mom used to read them to me all the time. Before she got sick of course. Can I ask you a question?" Mulder laughed and thought Jonathan sounded cute when he tried to pronounce "Question".

"Sure, go ahead".

"Can you be my dad for today? Until my mommy gets better?" Jonathan looked up at him, his hazel eyes reflecting the light ahead. Mulder laughed once more.

"Well I'm not sure if I can do that Jonathan, but I can surely try"

"Yeah, you go ahead and do that. Can you read the book to me? Green eggs and ham is my favorite"

"Of course, you can lay against my chest if you want. If you fall asleep it's not a problem". Jonathan nodded as he layed his head against Mulder's chest, already feeling sleepy. Mulder began to read the book and made sure he sounded loud and clear, being interrupted by Scully.

"Mulder I was just..." She stopped once she notice Jonathan was fast asleep; smiling because she thought that was cute.

"I'll just go tell Skinner that this situation is handled. Thanks"

"No problem. Get me a blanket will ya? And don't forget to tell Skinner that Children's services should be picking up Jonathan by tomorrow. He needs a place to stay".

Scully nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Mulder gently rocked Jonathan in his arms and watched him sleep, hoping the best for this little 8yr. old boy. He just hoped for the best.


End file.
